<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Future has in Store for Us by jowshuaayee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674140">What the Future has in Store for Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee'>jowshuaayee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marileth Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war has ended, Marianne comes to terms with what she wants to do for the future. </p><p>Marileth Week 2020 : Proposal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Future has in Store for Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ You’re sure this will work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure of it professor,  didn't take you as the romantic one though. If she hadn’t stolen your heart, maybe I would’ve stolen you for myself” A feminine voice replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Gotta agree teach, you never seemed like one who excels in romance. Anyways as much as I would love to join you in teasing him, it seems like your lovely guest has arrived” a third voice sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Professor” Marianne spoke up, as she walked into the room. “I apologize for eavesdropping, but I overheard you having a conversation with a couple people, did I interrupt you? I know you wanted to talk to me about something but there was something I wanted to tell you, however if now is not the right time I could always com-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, no don’t worry about that” Byleth interjected with a warm smile on his face. “It was I who called you up here in the first place, it would be rude of me to send you off . Anyways what was it you had to tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Marianne replied before closing her eyes. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath, lifted her head and opened her eyes. “ Where others have looked at me and saw someone not worth talking to or simply not worth the effort, you have always accepted who I am. You have shown and given me the courage to be able to look toward the future. However...once this war is over, I honestly don’t know what to do. When I leave, will I truly be able to look forward or will I move backwards?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do Marianne?” Byleth replied, smile still present on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...my adoptive father has requested I move back immediately after the war. Luckily he’s delayed the talks about my marriage to a powerful noble...for now. You know, apparently I’m being called a hero back home...me? A hero?” She chuckled to herself. “Now my family wants me back to flaunt my status, he he how silly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a brief pause, she continued. “It is nice that my relationship with my father has improved, you know? It finally feels like I’m his true daughter” she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So..umm...will you return home as requested?” Byleth hesitantly stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...umm no. Lately, I’ve been thinking about what is best for my future and well…” Marianne replied before, ruffling through her pockets. Finally, she produced a tiny box. She gently took a hold of his hands before continuing. “Here, please...won’t you take this?” she replied, placing the box in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! Marianne is this…..?” Byleth replied in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I apologize for surprising you with this...to be honest, I’m a bit surprised by this as well.” She replied, a slight blush colouring her face. “It's honestly quite funny, someone who spent most of her life avoiding other people, is the one to give you a ring” She chuckled. “But who I am now, where I am now? It’s all thanks to you. You’ve opened my eyes and shown me a form of strength I never knew I possessed. I wanted to show you how far I have come, how much I have improved. I’m not asking you to marry me...right now. That probably would be a bit...much” she chuckled. “Maybe we simply take this as a promise? That you always be someone I hold dearly, in my heart”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me Marianne” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You want to marry me? With all my flaws??” she questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flaws, no flaws, Marianne...I love you just the way you are. I wouldn’t ask for anything else” Byleth replied with a smile, accompanied by a slight blush.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be stronger now…”she replied, slowly taking a hold of his hand, guiding it towards her. “ but I can grow much stronger...with you by my side. I will do anything I can to support you, and I hope you will continue to do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I….I love you. So very deeply. Thank you for giving me the world” she replied. Slowly the two began pulling together…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fairrrrrrr, no matter how much I tried I couldn’t get you to blush that hard” A voice cried out from the shadows</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Why must you ruin this moment? We were THIS close to seeing our blank slate professor show any emotion other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I must protect my students and kill all my enemies” </span>
  </em>
  <span>” A second voice wined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claude….Dorothea, I thought I told you two to sneak out once, she came” Byleth called out sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CLAUDE???? DOROTHEA?????? WHY ARE YOU HERE???” Marianne exclaimed out of shock and embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say teach? We were about to leave but Missus Romantic over here couldn’t pass up the opportunity to witness something so…..oh how did she put it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtakingly precious as our teach professing to his one true love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “ Claude teased before receiving a swift wack to the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP CLAUDE” Dorothea screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Claude and Dorothea were the voices I heard” Marianne mumbled to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright my love?” Byleth questioned, noting the confused look on Mariannes face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My love?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Claude slyly repeated, with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love?!?!” Marianne replied as she blushed. “Ummm...well I was wondering...why were you talking to Claude and Dorothea before I came?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..ummm..” Byleth replied, intensely blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ohooo blushing professor?” Dorothea chuckled teasingly. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Byleth continued “So umm, well you see..when I called you up here, I was planning on proposing to you. Since I have no experience in the area of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I requested Dorothea and Claudes assistance. But it seems you beat me to it” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahahahaha” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Whats so funny?” Byleth questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Just you know….the hero of Fodlan, the man who went one on one with the great Nemesis, was nervous about proposing to little old me” Marianne blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fought him to, you know” Claude grumbled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I would do it all over again, if it meant coming back to you each and every time." Byleth replied.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Andddd thats Marileth Week! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay I was working on something I am finally able to annouce. I was graciously accepted as a writer in the upcoming Akesumi zine which you can find here: https://twitter.com/AkesumiZine . It was such an honor to be accepted and have the ability to work with so many talented writers and artists to bring a zine for the wonderful pairing to furition so I do hope you check it out. </p><p>Immediately after this shoudl be Merceleth week, I hope you guys take part in it! I will be so look forward to it. If you want to know more about the week (yes ik I'm late but eh) heres a link to the twitter account for it: https://twitter.com/MercelethW</p><p>Anyways thats all from me. I hope you all are staying home and safe during these trying times. Till next time, PEACE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>